Fabric treating appliances, such as washing machines, clothes dryers, refreshers, and non-aqueous systems, can have a configuration based on a rotating container that at least partially defines a treating chamber in which laundry items are placed for treating. Traditionally, in a vertical axis washing machine, the container is a perforated basket, which is located within an imperforate tub, with both the basket and tub typically have an upper opening at their respective upper ends. The tub surrounds the basket and generally has a height as tall as or taller than the basket to catch water exiting the perforations of the basket for the full height of the basket.
During a wash or rinse cycle, to fill the basket to a predetermined level with liquid, the liquid must also fill the space between the basket and the tub, which is more liquid than necessary for the treatment of the laundry within the basket. The additional liquid needed to fill the space between the basket and the tub can result in a waste of water.
During a spin cycle, the basket is spun and the liquid escapes from the basket through the perforations, where the escaping liquid is captured by the tub. The volume of the basket, and therefore the amount of laundry capable of treatment in a load, is limited by the size of the tub for a traditional fabric treating appliance.